Last Thoughts
by KuroiAzarashi
Summary: PG for swear words and angst. Duo is sent on another mission, but this time he is not coming home. Gravely wounded on the battle field he regrets his past choice to leave and fight. Tear-jerker warning for those with emotions. R&R Pleaze


I was listening to some pretty depressing music when I wrote this, hope it's not that bad. It's about Duo, who was drafted when another war started and his death on the battlefield. As always read and review even if it's the worst thing that you have ever read in your entire life and think it should be burned. Feel free to include that in your reviews, I just like getting them. ^-^ Have a nice day!

As I lay here, crimson blood spilling from open wounds, pain pulsating through me, I think of Hildi. The one love of my life that I wish now, more then anything, to hold once more in my arms and tell her that everything will be okay, that the war is over and I can finally come home...but I can't. Damn it, I can't! Those bastards, those rebel bastards! They took me from my life, from my family, all to die here in this desolate hellhole! I gasp and choke, sucking in shuddering breath after shuddering breath while feeling my heart pump madly trying to circulate what's left of the life giving fluid seeping from the painful gash in my stomach, pumping more out of my dying body in it's efforts. 

Recon mission, sure, that's what it always is. But they don't tell us about any of the wired guns, or the bombs or the snipers on top of the building sent there to pick us off one by one. No, they tell you to do your job and die free rather then die in the hands of the enemy. 

But who's the enemy now? The commanding officers that keep the fire burning, or the rebels who started it? I see medics running around the desolate fields. They'll have already decided I'm too far-gone to waste their precious supplies trying to save what was already dead, just another young soul in the ranks who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, nothing important to worry about.

Hildi, my dying thoughts are of you. Your beautiful smile, your sparkling eyes, your love for me and our family. Tears spring to my violet eyes as they dim and I choke on dry sobs, thinking to myself that boys don't cry and knowing that it's a lie. 

"Why did I come?" I choke out between my gasps fro air; all pain being numbed away as my body slowly dies. "Did I think I could end this hatred!" I scream weakly and shut my eyes. "Hildi!" I sob, over and over again, using the last of my strength. "I broke my promise, I broke it..." I trail off and think back to the day that I made my promise.

Hildi's pretty hair sparkling in the sunlight, eyes awash with worry and concern and me, my nonchalant facade covering my fear. Sure, I'll be back in a month, I had said. Nothing to worry about, I told her. Everything will be fine and then those two ill-fated words: I promise. I got the usual hugs and kisses from my daughter and the promises to write everyday. Weakly I wipe blood out of my eyes. She didn't even know how to spell her name. With trembling fingers I pull the crumpled letter out of my army jacket. Yeah, regular army. Mobile suits are too hard to manufacture with the now very limited resources. Hell, we barely have enough clean oxygen to breathe nowadays. A big lavender heart with little x's and o's covering it and a note from Hildi on the back.

"Tanya learned how to spell her name just today! I was so proud, and I'm sure you are too. Her school is going great and I have enrolled her in a gymnastics class. She can't wait to show you her summersaults. We both miss you very much! When will you be coming home? Love, 

Hildi and Tanya"

That was three months ago. I drop my hand to my bloody chest and reach for my cross. I panic when I can't find it, suddenly remembering that I left it with Hildi for good luck. The tears stream faster down my dirty cheeks and I can feel my heart slowing down. I close my eyes and wait for the end, breath becoming slower and shallow.

My last thoughts are of you Hildi and I'm sorry.


End file.
